deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Anakin Skywalker VS Shazam
Introduction These two young men, are some of the most powerful in their universes. But which one is stronger? Wiz: Anakin Skywalker, the chosen one. Boomstick: Versus The Wizards champion, Shazam. He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to examine their weapons, armor & skills to see who'd win a Death Battle. Anakin Skywalker Wiz: Anakin Skywalker was born 41 BBY on Tatooine to Shmi Skywalker and mysteriously, had no father. Boomstick: WAIT, HOW DOES THAT WORK!!!? Wiz: Well, it is actually believed that the Sith Lord, Darth Plaguies created him. Anakin and his mother were slaves to a owner named Watto. Until one day, Jedi masters Qui-Gon jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi came to Tatooine and discovered his immense force connection. Anakin was brought into the Jedi order and trained under Obi-Wan. Anakin fell in love with Padme Amidala and constantly thought of her. Anakin served as a leading general in the Clone Wars and won many battles. He became a little too close to chancellor Palpatine until he revealed that's he was a Sith Lord. '''Boomstick: PLOT TWIST!!! Wiz: Anakin became his apprentice and was renamed Darth Vader and killed all th Jedi. Though,he Eventully lost his limbs to his old master, Obi-Wan Kenobi. This was a pretty impressive feat for Obi-Wan since Skywalker has done things like: * Shrugged of Count Dooku's force lightning * Fought many different dark side user such as Savage Opress, Asajj Ventress & Count Dooku * Destroyed Trade Federation ship at age 9. * "Chosen One" * Killed both Son of Mortis & Count Dooku. * Mace Windu said he is one of the most powerful Jedi of all time. * Disarmed Mace (Element of surprise) * Killed all the Jedi Boomstick: HOLY CRAP! Wiz: Anakin was also a master of the Lightsaber fighting style V, Djem So. Anakin's Lightsaber- * Blue Bladed * Approx. 91 cm blade * Lost on Mustafar, givin to Luke Skywalker by Ben Kenobi. Boomstick: Can I find one of those on Amazon? Wiz: I'd say no. Anakin is one of the best duelist in all of Star Wars and one of the most powerful. Force Powers- * Force Push/Pull * Boosts physical things such as Strength, Speed, Jump & Durability. * Force Choke * Force Crush * Telekinisis * Procognition * Matter Manipulation Wiz: Anakin was believed to be the "Chosen One" by Qui-Gon Jinn and would bring balance to the force and destroy the Sith. Boomstick: Didn't he do the complete opposite of that? Wiz: Pretty much yes, Palpatine used Anakin's fear of Padme dying to turn him into the Sith Lord, Darth Vader. Anakin: " I see through the lies of the Jedi. I do not fear the dark side as you do. I have brought Peace, freedom, justice and security to my new Empire." Shazam! Wiz: Billy Batson ran from foster home to foster home until one day he stumbled into a subway and was taken to the Rock Of Eternity and was given the powers of Shazam by the wizard "Shazam". Boomstick: Well that's convenient. Real Name: Billy Batson Height: 6'2" Weight: 215 lbs 15 years old Aliases: Captain Marvel, Big red cheese Member of the Justice League Wiz: Billy has the ability of turning into Shazam by saying the name of the wizard, Shazam. Boomstick: I'm getting a pattern. Wiz: The powers of Shazam actually spells it out itself. S- Solomon, Enhanced Intelligence (Though, still has the mind of a child) H- Hercules, Super Strength A- Atlas, Superhuman stamina Z- Zues, Power of Zues (Control over lightning) A- Achilles, Surprising amount of Courage M- Mercury, Super speed (Speed of light, pretty much) Boomstick: Now that's an acronym! Wiz: Since Shazam has the power of many gods, he is able to take on people like Superman. He has actually said that their "Equals" and has beat Superman on a few ocations since Supermqn is weak to magic. Boomstick: Not many people can do that! Wiz: Shazam however has another equal in power, Black Adam. Adam has the same powers as Shazam but is powered by the Egyptian gods. Feats- * Fought Superman * Harmed an intangible Obsidian * Defeated: Black Adam, Lobo & !Superman! * Helped Superman lift Infinity * Kept up with Wally West * Took down: Bizarro, Solomon Grundey, Parasite & Metallo all at the same time! * Weilded Spectre's spear of destiny Shazam: SHAZAM! Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate. Boomstick: ITS TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!!!!!!! Pre-battle Shazam has been sent by the Wizard to investigate some protectors of the universe in space. Shazam flies down in front of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. Shazam: Holy Moley! Shazam walks into the Temple until he hears a voice behind him. Anakin Skywalker: I'd stop there, or else I'll have the entire 501st legion on top of you. Shazam: Huh? Oh, whatever. I'm gonna give you the fight of your life! Fight! Anakin turns on his lightsaber, Shazam uses his suppierior speed and punches Anakin. He goes flying. Anakin jumps off the wall and force pushes Shazam down the hallway. Anakin tries to slash Shazam with his lightsaber but this doesn't do much. Shazam picks up a column and throws it at Anakin, he chops it in half with his lightsaber. Shazam punches Anakin several times then shoots him out of the temple with his lightning. Anakin: Oooh.... Shazam walks through the hole in the wall. Shazam: Don't get up. Please. Anakin gets up. Shazam: Nobody listens to me... Anakin tries to punch Shazam but his knuckles crack. Anakin: Ow... Shazam tries to punch Anakin but his uses Procognition and knows Shazam's moves before he pulls them, he dodges. Shazam fires a massive blast of lightning at Ankin but it is blocked. The power is too overwelming and anakins lightsaber goes flying into the city. Anakin starts throwing peices of ground at Shazam but this does nothing. Anakin force pushes Shazam into the city. Anakin force jumps into the city and picks up his lightsaber. He looks around for Shazam. Shazam flies down. Shazam: Your not very good at hide-and-seek! Anakin dodges but Shazam makes a small crater. Shazam picks up a building and throws it at Anakin. Anakin: Where is Master Yoda when you need him?! Anakin uses the force and throws the building back at Shazam. KA-BOOM!!!! Anakin looks around and there's smoke everywhere. Shazam gets up. Shazam electrocutes Anakin and starts punching him. He breaks a rib. Anakin goes full rage mode and starts throwing Shazam around with the force. The city lights on fire. Shazam: That can't be good... Anakin tries to strike him down with his lightsaber but Billy holds his hand in place, breaking Anakin's hand and crushing his lightsaber. Anakin starts force-choking Shazam in mid-air. He's also crushing his bones at the same time. Shazam: Ya, not good! Shazam helplessly hangs in the air, choking. Anakin: You've underestimated my power! Shazam: Sha....(Choke)...Zam! A huge lightning bolt comes down and basically fries Anakin, like in revenge of the Sith. Shazam looks around, the cities half on fire and some buildings are crushed. Shazam: Ooops... K.O.! Conclusion Boomstick: Wait, what happened to the Jedi's!? Wiz: Oh, I'm sure they survived. Shazam was invulnerable to most of Anakin's physical attacks, mainly his lightsaber. Shazam outclassed Anakin in Strength, speed & Duribility. Boomstick: Is that why the lightsaber didn't do much? Wiz: Yes. But Shazam was vulnerable to the force. And the madder Anakin gets, the more powerful he gets. Like the Hulk. But Anakin actually underestimated Shazam in power when he practically fried him! The winner is...Shazam! Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Star Wars vs DC Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Sword VS Fist themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant